


Okay

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, DC Comics Rebirth, Gen, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: Tim's point of view before his death.





	

Stings from the bullet wounds, the burn of his swollen jaw, the taste of copper from the blood in his mouth made Tim stumbled slightly. This was not what was supposed to happen. This was supposed to be a mission he could complete before moving on with his life.

A plan that was made only a few days before when the letter arrived informing that Tim had indeed gotten into the Ivy Leauge Universty. A dream that was as old as he could remember. Being Robin was one of the best things in his life. A better part was having his mentor believing in him, training, eventually they became family.

Father and son.

Brother and siblings.

Now... Now that was all about to end.

Just his luck that there would be something that went wrong. Those drones were going to kill countless people. Mothers, Fathers, children all killed without a second warning, without knowing it until the bombs vaporized them, burned them, left them alone to die a slow death.

Gasping a bit as it was hard to breathe Tim knew what he had to do. There was no way he could let them die. Using his tech and mind for the last time he set rerouted the Drones.

Once it was set Tim looked up as the drones started to fly towards him. Standing up the best he could there was a moment where nothing happened. Almost as if the world had been muted with only his breathing could be heard.

IN the back of his mind he realized that now he would be the final Robin to die. Actually, die, Dick fakes his death. However... Jason? Damian? Both their deaths were real. Closing his eyes in pain Tim fell down gasping.

Broken ribs? Yes, add that to the list. Panting he looked up as he tried to control his labor breathing. Pushing himself up with his hands he panted.

"You call those drones?"

It was a little soft than normal the hint of his normal optimistic tone. Forcing himself up with his arms feeling heavy, his legs wanting nothing more to do than buckle, to rest.

The rest would come soon enough.

They said your life flashed before your eyes. The things that flashed before Tim's eyes where such time things. Moments in his life with his brothers, the first time he had seen Batman when Robin first appeared, stalker them, the second Robin, helping his hero, becoming Robin. That was such a special part of his life being as he had to work harder than all the others to prove himself since Bruce didn't want another partner, a Robin, a son.

Damn, he was on an okay level with Damian! Should have known, that second that Damian was no longer ready to kill him that something like this would happen. They were supposed to train next week before Tim told Bruce about him leaving this life behind.

Reaching up he pressing his com forcing his body up more into a standing position.

"Tell them I'm sorry... Tell them how much they all meant to me. Dick, Jason, Damian, Alfred... All of them." Tim licked his lips as the burning in his lungs increased from his broken ribs. "Thank you for everything, Bruce... Robin out."

Tim heard Bruce scream his name before the com frizzled out from the heat of the missiles heading his way. This hurt Tim knowing that this was another death that Bruce was going to suffer through and that just plained sucked. Life isn't fair, in fact, life always liked to lure you into a false sense of security.

Planting the staff in the ground around him Tim panted a little more as the sounds of the world started to return. The odd thing was he wasn't afraid. There was no way to escape this, to make a plan, to jump, to somehow pull a miracle out of his belt. Not this time.

A comfort was knowing that others would live their lives. Maybe Tim had lived his entire life, did everything he wanted to, but he lived. He lived an amazing life and those people would be able to do that same.

Closing his eyes Tim held to his staff as the loud whizzing of the drones came down.

"Okay," Tim whispered eyes closed. "Okay."


End file.
